Die Schlafende Schönheit Kamui
by Riku Hana
Summary: Wer kennt nicht die Story von "Sleeping Beauty"? Aber wie sieht das aus, wenn X sie aufführt? Lest selbst.


Die schlafende SchÃ¶nheit Kamui  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Konnichiwa, meine SÃ¼ÃŸen vorm Bildschirm! Ich hatte mal wieder nichts zu tun und keine richtige Lust an den anderen Fics zu schreiben. Bei denen hÃ¤ng ich nÃ¤mlich ein wenig fest. Also schreib ich jetzt eine MÃ¤rchenadaption, die ihr jetzt lesen mÃ¼... Ã¤h dÃ¼rft. Was nehmen wir denn da? DornrÃ¶schen! Ich mag das MÃ¤rchen. Und wer darf in die KostÃ¼me? *fixMangasdurchblÃ¤tter* Der und der und die und... hier die Besetzungsliste:  
  
DornrÃ¶schen: Kamui Shiro  
  
KÃ¶nig: Seiichiro Aoki  
  
KÃ¶nigin: Karen Kasumi  
  
Die drei guten Feen: Sorata Arisugawa  
  
Arashi Kishu  
  
Yuzuriha Nekoi  
  
Die bÃ¶se Fee: Fuuma Monou  
  
Der Prinz: Subaru Sumeragi  
  
Regie: Rikuchan  
  
Okay, ich hab jetzt ein MÃ¤rchen und meine Darsteller. Nichts von beiden gehÃ¶rt mir, sondern den GebrÃ¼dern Grimm und CLAMP. Geld bekomm ich leider auch nicht. Hab ich alles gesagt, was gesagt werden muss? Ja? Dann kann ich ja anfangen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
(spricht in Megaphon)  
  
Okay Leute, ein paar waren ja schon bei Arashi und die sieben Zwerge dabei. Damals war alles etwas... unkrontrolliert. Diesmal wird das anders. Ihr habt alle euren Text gelernt. Ihr treibt es nicht wie die Kanickel auf unseren Requisiten. Und damit wir uns nicht missverstehen: ICH bin die Regiesseurin und ICH hab hier das Sagen. Kapito?  
  
Sorata:  
  
Klar Schwester!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SchÃ¶n! Denn ich hab euch alle lieb und will euch nicht verletzen. Dann dÃ¼rft ihr jetzt in eure KostÃ¼me schlÃ¼pfen!  
  
Kamui:  
  
KostÃ¼me?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja. Ihr findet sie in euren Umkleiden.  
  
-eine halbe Stunde spÃ¤ter-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
So. Erster Akt. Es waren einmal ein KÃ¶nig und eine KÃ¶nigin.  
  
(Seiichiro und Karen kommen herein, setzen sich auf den Thron. Seiichiro trÃ¤gt Ã¼ber seinem Anzug eine kÃ¶nigliche Schleppe. Karen hat einen durchsichtigen Umhang mit groÃŸen TrompetenÃ¤rmeln an. Darunter trÃ¤gt sie ein gerÃ¼schtes Oberteil ohne Ã„rmel und eine langen, an der Seite geschlitzten, schwarzen Rock. Dazu hohe schwarze Lackstiefel.)  
  
*klatschendaufundabspring* Hat Karen nicht ein geiles KostÃ¼m? Hab ich ganz alleine ausgesucht! *ganzstolzsei* Eines Tages wurde die KÃ¶nigin schwanger.  
  
Seiichiro:  
  
Schwanger? Doch nicht etwa von mir?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Doch.  
  
Seiichiro:  
  
Aber wir haben doch nie...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das ist ein MÃ¤rchen. MÃ¤rchen sind fÃ¼r Kinder. Deshalb wird in MÃ¤rchen nie gepoppt.  
  
Karen:  
  
Aber wenn du dich besser fÃ¼hlst, wenn wir...  
  
Seiichiro:  
  
*ganzrotundverlegensein*  
  
Ã„h nein, geht schon.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Die KÃ¶nigin wurde also schwanger und als das Kind geboren war, veranstaltete das KÃ¶nigspaar ein Fest zur Feier des Tages. Zu den GÃ¤sten gehÃ¶rten auch die drei guten Feen, um Kamui, wie die "Prinzessin" genannt wurde, mit Hilfe ihrer ZauberkrÃ¤ften ein Geschenk zu machen.  
  
(Sorata, Arashi und Yuzuriha kommen auf die BÃ¼hne. Sorata hat ein typischen rosanen Balettdress an. Arashi und Yuzuriha tragen einen kunstvoll gestalteten Kimono.)  
  
Sorata:  
  
Warum muss ich ein TÃ¼tÃ¼ tragen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil ich das lustig finde. Zieh nicht so eine Fresse, weiÃŸt du, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, etwas in deiner GrÃ¶ÃŸe zu finden?  
  
Sorata:  
  
*schmoll*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Die Feen dÃ¼rfen jetzt ihre WÃ¼nsche fÃ¼r das Kind Ã¤ussern.  
  
Yuzuriha:  
  
Kamui soll spÃ¤ter einmal der begehrenswerteste Junge der ganzen Welt sein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ist er das nicht schon jetzt?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Kamui soll... eine glÃ¼ckliche und sorglose Kindheit haben.  
  
Sorata:  
  
Was ist denn das fÃ¼r Wunsch?  
  
Arashi:  
  
Wieso? Das wird heutzutage immer seltner.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ist doch jetzt egal. PlÃ¶tzlich sprengte die bÃ¶se Fee Fuuma die Veranstaltung mit ihrem Auftauchen.  
  
(Fuuma taucht mit einem "Plopp" und viel Rauch aus dem Nichts auf.)  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Daher der Spruch: Viel Rauch um Nichts!  
  
Sorata:  
  
HeiÃŸt es nicht: Viel LÃ¤rm um Nichts?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
*lautrÃ¤usper*  
  
(Er ist ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und trÃ¤gt seine grÃ¼ne Sonnenbrille.)  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Warum hab ich eigentlich kein KostÃ¼m gekriegt?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil du so schon total geil aussiehst.  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Ach so.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das KÃ¶nigspaar hatte die Fee Fuuma nicht eingeladen, da sie... Ã¶hm, sie sich immer bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besoff und dann nicht dazu zubringen war, den Palast zu verlassen. DarÃ¼ber war Fuuma sehr, sehr, sehr bÃ¶se, da ihm so eine Gelegenheit entging, zu saufen.  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Dabei hab ich mich so auf das Saufgelage gefreut! Nun werdet ihr meinen Zorn zu spÃ¼ren bekommen! Wenn die Prinzessin 16 Jahre alt wird, wird sie sich am heiligen Schwert stechen und daran sterben! Und das Bier nehm ich auch mit! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
(Fuuma verschwindet wieder mit einem "Plopp")  
  
Sorata:  
  
Nein!  
  
(stÃ¼rzt dahin, wo bis eben Fuuma stand)  
  
Nicht das Bier!  
  
Arashi:  
  
Du Idiot! Fuuma hat eben Kamui verwÃ¼nscht und du bist der einzigste, der noch einen Wunsch fÃ¼r den Kleinen frei hat. Tu was!  
  
Sorata:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ was, ich wÃ¼nsch mir das Bier wieder her!  
  
Arashi:  
  
Das tust du nicht! Du tust etwas dagegen, dass Kamui stirbt! SchwÃ¤ch den Fluch, indem du ihn nicht sterben lÃ¤ÃŸt, sondern nur hundert Jahre schlafen lÃ¤sst, bis ein schÃ¶ner, junger Prinz des Weges daher kommt und ihn wachkÃ¼sst.  
  
Sorata:  
  
Na gut. Kamui wird nicht sterben, wenn er von einem Schwert gepickst wird. Er wird nur in einen hundertjÃ¤hrigen Schlaf fallen und von einem schÃ¶nen, jungen Prinzen durch einen Kuss geweckt. Ist das gut so?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Perfekt! Obwohl damit der Fluch geschwÃ¤cht war, wurden alle normalen und das eine heilige Schwert zerstÃ¶rt. Da man Arashi das Schwert nicht aus ihrem KÃ¶rper entfernen konnte, musste diese das Land verlassen. Sorata kam zu ihrem Bedauern mit. Die Jahre vergingen und so kam es, dass Kamui zu einem schÃ¶nen, begehrenswerten, sorgenfreien jungen Mann heranwuchs. An seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag hÃ¼pfte er singend durch das Schloss.  
  
(Kamui trottet in einem Prinzessinenkleid Ã¼ber die BÃ¼hne.)  
  
Ich sagte "hÃ¼pfte er singend durch das Schloss."  
  
Kamui:  
  
Das Kleid ist schon peinlich genug, da hÃ¼pf ich nicht noch singend durch das Schloss.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na gut, das Kleid ist wirklich gemein. Du darfst dich umziehen. Aber nur, wenn du dann singend durchs Schloss hÃ¼pfst.  
  
(Kamui verschwindet)  
  
Sorata:  
  
Hey, ich muss auch in diesem Fummel rumlaufen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du bist aber nicht der begehrenswerte Kamui.  
  
(Kamui kommt in normaler Kleidung wieder)  
  
Aber jetzt hÃ¼pfst du bitte singend durch das Schloss.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Nein, sing was du willst. Nur sing endlich!  
  
Kamui:  
  
SchÃ¶Ã¶Ã¶Ã¶Ã¶Ã¶n ist es auf der Welt zu sein,  
  
sagt die Biene zu dem Stachelschwein...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
...du und ich, wir stimmen ein...  
  
Rikuchan+Kamui:  
  
SchÃ¶Ã¶Ã¶Ã¶n ist es auf der Weeeeeeeeeeeeelt zu seeeeeeeiiiiiiiin.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
WÃ¤hrend Kamui so durch das Schloss hÃ¼pfte, kam er in den Schlossturm, den er zuvor nie betreten hatte.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Hier mÃ¼sste mal Staub gewischt werden.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Stimmt. PlÃ¶tzlich erschien die bÃ¶se Fee Fuuma.  
  
(Fuuma erscheint mit einem "Plopp" und viel Nebel.)  
  
Kamui:  
  
Wer bist du?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Ich bin der absolut betÃ¶rend schÃ¶ne, geile Fuuma.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Oh ja, das bist du.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Aha. Was machst du hier?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Ich bin hier, damit sich dein Schicksal erfÃ¼llen kann.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Mein Schicksal?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Ja!  
  
(zieht das zweite heilige Schwert aus der Tasche)  
  
Kamui:  
  
Was ist das?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Das zweite heilige Schwert.  
  
Kamui:  
  
Das zweite?  
  
Fuuma:  
  
Ja, willst du es nicht einmal berÃ¼hren?  
  
(Kamui fÃ¤hrt mit dem Finger die Schwertscheide entlang. An der Spitze sticht er sich und fÃ¤llt auf das Bett, welches plÃ¶tzlich hinter ihm steht.)  
  
So, da das jetzt erledigt ist, kann ich ja zurÃ¼ck zum Saufgelage.  
  
(Fuuma verschwindet mit einem erneuten "Plopp".)  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Und mit Kamui fiel das ganze Schloss in einen tiefen Schlaf. Und da kein GÃ¤rtner da war, der die Rosen schnitt, Ã¼berwucherten sie bald das ganze Schloss. Nach hundert Jahren kam ein hÃ¼bscher Prinz des Wegs.  
  
(Keiichi kommt auf die BÃ¼hne.)  
  
Keiichi:  
  
Tralalalalala! Da bin ich schon!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Keiichi Segawa! Was machst du denn hier?  
  
Keiichi:  
  
Na, Kamui wird doch von einem schÃ¶nen, jungen Prinzen wachgekÃ¼sst.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja und warum...?  
  
Keiichi:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, ob ich schÃ¶n bin. Und ein Prinz bin ich auch nicht. Aber wachkÃ¼ssen wÃ¼rde ich Kamui gerne!  
  
Kamui:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Da kommst du leider ein wenig zu spÃ¤t. Ich hab schon jemanden, der Kamui erweckt.  
  
Keiichi:  
  
Oh. Mist. Aber das nÃ¤chste Mal, wenn du jemanden brauchst, der Kamui wachkÃ¼sst...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Jaja. Jetzt verschwinde von der BÃ¼hne. Mach Platz fÃ¼r Subaru!  
  
(Keiichi schlurft traurig raus. Subaru kommt herein.)  
  
Subaru:  
  
So, ich gehe jetzt den schÃ¶nen Prinzen von seinem Fluch erlÃ¶sen.  
  
(Subaru zerrt an den Rosen, um ins Schloss zu kommen.)  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Pass auf! Deine schÃ¶nen HÃ¤nde! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!  
  
(dreht sich zur Seite. Subaru kÃ¤mpft sich zu Kamui vor.)  
  
Subaru:  
  
Er ist so schÃ¶n. Muss ich ihm einen Zungenkuss geben, oder reicht einer auf die Wange?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
NatÃ¼rlich mit Zunge!  
  
Subaru:  
  
Wenn du es sagst.  
  
(Subaru kÃ¼sst Kamui, der den Kuss zugleich erwidert.)  
  
Kamui:  
  
Mein Prinz. Mein wunderschÃ¶ner, gÃ¶ttlicher Prinz.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooh. Ã„h, das gesamte Schloss erwachte und alle waren glÃ¼cklich und zufrieden. Ach ja, Arashi durfte wieder in das Land zurÃ¼ckkommen und Sorata folgte ihr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Tja, das war die Geschichte von DornrÃ¶schen, dargestellt von X. Wie fandet ihr sie?  
  
^___^  
  
Eure Rikuchan 


End file.
